


Lustgarten

by Leytenator



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: исполнение заявки с Блич-кинка 2011 г. "Рангику/Бьякуя. Секс под дождём, неудобство из-за мокрой, липнущей к телу одежды. По инициативе первой."





	Lustgarten

Она похожа на сладкий, спелый гранат — тёмное зернышко влажно поблёскивает между ее разведенных ног, он приникает к нему губами, и она жарко, протяжно стонет.  
Сладкая.  
Она, кажется, пьяна — впрочем, кто и где видел ее трезвой с того момента, как они все вернулись на привычную службу из города, ставшего руинами? Она возвратилась обратно вместе с ними — в ставшую руинами собственную жизнь. Она пьет каждый вечер и на собраниях женской ассоциации сидит молча: он не раз с досадой ловил себя на мысли, что прислушивается каждый раз — и не слышит ее смеха больше.  
Она красивая, яркая, огненная, шумная, медная — но теперь ее цвет больше напоминает не медь, а ржавчину, голос — не мёд, но соль тех слез, которые она держит в себе.  
Бьякуя знает: ржавчина и соль губительны для клинка, а она похожа на звенящее, гибкое и острое лезвие меча. Бьякуя привык заботиться об особенном оружии — и об особенных женщинах тоже стоит.  
Об одной особенной женщине.  
Она такая живая, что жизнь свивается вихрем вокруг нее. Рядом с ней Бьякуя невольно чувствует аромат цветущего сада, слышит шум и музыку ярмарочной толпы, звуки фейерверков. Он привык любоваться ей — на расстоянии. Это огромный яркий цветок, который буйно и пышно цветет — но за оградой его сада.  
Сегодня цветок цветет здесь — она пришла сама. Стояла у ворот поместья поздним вечером, рассеянно глядя куда-то вдаль, пока он сам не подошел к ней.  
— О... прошу меня простить, — улыбка теплая, губы сочные, держи, держи себя в руках. — Представляете, Ячиру-фукутайчо забыла что-то у вас в поместье и послала меня это забрать. А я не помню, что — бумаги? Игрушки? Сладости к чаю?  
Она смеется звенящим и горьким смехом, прикрывает ладонью рот, растерянно замолкает.  
— У меня есть сладости к чаю, — зачем, о боги, зачем он говорит ей это?  
Рангику смотрит на него тёмными, блестящими глазами, и он замечает, что она сегодня не надела шарф. Что у нее искусанные губы. Он тянется к ним пальцами, холодея внутри от собственной наглости, затем всё же берет себя в руки и плавно заправляет за ухо выбившийся из её причёски локон.  
Они молчат. Бьякуя прижимает ладонь к её щеке и не может отнять, зажмуривает глаза и чувствует, как по его пальцам бегут быстрые капли. Она плачет? Бьякуя распахивает глаза — идет дождь. Но капли — по пальцам — были же?.. Он не успевает закончить мысль, потому что Рангику сдавленно вздыхает и прижимается к нему всем телом, целует его долго, зарывается пальцами в волосы.  
Сладкая. Она такая сладкая — думает Бьякуя и проводит мокрой рукой по нежной шее, оттягивает пальцами ворот косоде, скользит ладонью по горячей груди. Рангику стонет и цепляется за него, как будто может утонуть в потоке дождя. Сама развязывает пояс, стаскивает намокшую ткань с плеч, сама притягивает его голову к своей груди. Он облизывает ее соски, ласкает их пальцами — нежно-розовые, ставшие твёрдыми от холодного ливня, от его губ. Рангику запрокидывает голову и громко стонет, ловит капли горячими губами, пьёт дождь, целует Бьякую, делясь с ним этим новым вкусом. Дождь смывает мысли и предосторожности, остро прочерчивает ледяные дорожки на раскаленной коже. Он на вкус непонятный, чистый, как свобода — они оба позабыли этот вкус. Наверное, это...  
"Сладко", — думает Бьякуя. — "Но она слаще".  
В саду поместья высокая трава и одуряюще пахнет цветами — и нет постели лучше и мягче, чем эта. Рангику плавно опускается на землю и тянет Бьякую на себя, в её широко распахнутых глазах — дождь и ночь. Бьякуя хочет, чтобы там засияло солнце. Он скользит губами по мокрой коже, гладит пальцами вздрагивающий живот, осторожно стягивает с неё хакама и приникает губами между разведенных ног. Эта женщина пахнет слаще, чем цветущий сад вокруг них, на вкус лучше, чем любой плод из этого сада. Она задыхается под ним, вскидывает бедра, тянет за волосы, стонет в полный голос. Бьякуя чувствует, как дрожат его пальцы на её широко разведенных бедрах, как внутри разгорается что-то яркое, буйное, неуёмное — под стать ей. Он быстро развязывает пояс домашнего юката, накрывает Рангику своим телом — она целует его жадно, кусает за шею, сжимает предплечья, шипит, как кошка — и он входит в неё, горячую, влажную, двигается резко и быстро, подхватывает её, насаживая все глубже и глубже на себя. Рангику обхватывает его ногами, целует исступленно — губы, скулы, глаза, шея. Дождь хлещет, мокрые пряди волос липнут к телу чернильной и охряной росписью, путаются, сплетаются между собой. Рангику выгибает спину и кричит — внутри она раскалённая, и Бьякуя кусает губы, чтобы быть в ней дольше, дольше, как можно дольше. Ему кажется, что от полыхающего тела под ним в его груди тает ледяной комок, чувствует, как кровь начинает не бежать, а лететь по венам, петь дикую, буйную песню, которая отдается гулом в ушах. И когда Рангику сжимает его бедрами почти до боли, распахивает глаза с изумленным стоном и смотрит, смотрит — в него, в самую его глубину, куда не добирался никто, — тогда Бьякуя отпускает себя, кусает ее приоткрытый, тяжело дышащий рот и вбивается в неё до изнеможения, в рваном стремительном ритме. Рангику гладит его по мокрым волосам, шепчет что-то тихо, исступленно и ласково, и от этой нежности сердце пропускает удар, и его с головой накрывает ночь.  
Дождь становится все тише и тише; падают с еле слышным плеском капли с деревьев. Лежать на покрытой росою траве холодно, но подниматься нет ни сил, ни желания. Рангику перебирает его спутанные пряди, Бьякуя лежит на её груди и думает, что это чертовски напоминает ему ночь познания добра и зла в райском саду. Или то был день? Впрочем, неважно. Змей-искуситель... нет, просто змей больше не вернётся сюда. А если и вернется — он никогда не отдаст ему эту женщину. Свою женщину.


End file.
